In Heat
by Kaia009
Summary: Yaoi. Do not like, do not read. Boyxboy. Kiba is in Heat. He is forced to spar with Shino, alone, while the girls go eat dinner. Awkward positions lead to unexpected results. ShinoKiba, Kibashino, lemon.


"Kiba!" Kurenai yells at the dog boy. Kiba instantly snaps out of his daze, looking questionably to his sensei.

"Hinata and I are going out to dinner. Since you decided to space out during training, you will stay here. Spar with Shino, hand-to-hand combat only. Got that?" Kurenai growled at the slacking boy. A groan escaped Kiba's pink lips, knowing he couldn't argue with his sensei. Dog boy glanced at bug boy, who just stood there silently.

Without getting any final answer the two girls started to walk off. Right before they disappeared, Hinata gave a sympathetic look towards the two boys. She knew about Kiba's little secret and worried for him. With one last look at both boys, the two women disappeared into the trees.

Shino turns to Kiba, gets into a defensive position, and says "Let's start. You get the first move."

Kiba looks at him wearily, but does what he was told. He springs at the taller boy, swinging his fist straight for his face. An arm blocked the knuckle from coming in contact with bug boy's face. Shino moved his leg aiming for Kiba's stomach, but the boy dodged the blow a millisecond before it could hit. This went on for thirty minutes without any breaks.

Kiba pants were loud and uneven compared to Shino's almost calm breathing. Dog boy threw one more punch, trying to put as much force as he could with what little energy he had left. Shino easily caught the fist in his palm. Wanting this to end, bug boy through the dog boy over his shoulder, and onto the ground. A thump came as Kiba landed on his back, making him lose his breath. A groan came from the breathless boy.

Shino crawled on top of Kiba, pinning his wrist above his head so he couldn't be pushed off.

"I win." Shino states with boredom, straddling the dog boy. A slight moan came from the bottom boy, causing bug boy to raise his eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. I get it, you won. Now get off me." Kiba whimpers, his voice strained. His face was flushed, and his pants got louder. A smirk made way on Shino's lips as he didn't make any advances to get off the other. Kiba glared at him half-heartedly, thus causing Shino's smirk to grow. Dog boy tried to calm his hormones while trying to breath evenly.

After a while, Shino shifted his hips to get more comfortable. Unexpectedly, a load moan comes from Kiba, making the top boy to look at him funny.

"Kiba, what was that for?" Shino asked cautiously, while said boy looked at him hopelessly. A frown makes way on Shino's face from the lack of words. He decided he'd find out physically, repeating his earlier actions. Another moan came from dog boy's lips.

"Kiba…" Shino said, his voice demanding an explanation. Kiba somehow blushed darker than his tattoos, as he opens and closes his mouth.

"I… You know… You know how dogs go into… Heat?.. Well, um…" Kiba starts to explain, but he stutters throughout the first part. In reaction, Shino slowly nods his head. He wondered if this was going where he thought it was.

"Well… Akamaru is in heat… And I am... Affected by him… So, I'm technically… I'm in heat… And I need… To mate…" Kiba says followed by whispers, and then speaks louder. Though, Shino heard all of it, and took a moment to piece things together. A second later, bug boy understands why Kiba was moaning, and finally realized the bulge in Kiba's pants. He sweat dropped, this was exactly where he thought this was going.

"So, what you mean is you have to have sex with someone? Does it matter what gender?" Bug boy asks, curiosity in each word. A devilish plan was forming in the top boy's head. Kiba nodded his head, answering both questions at the same time.

"The sooner, the better?" Shino asked evilly, smirking at the submissive boy below him. Before Kiba had any time to reply, bug boy roughly ground his hips into the others, causing both of them to moan. Both boys started to get a hard on, and Shino quickly pressed his lips onto Kiba's. Dog boy knew exactly how this was going to turn out.

"Your house or mine?" Shino whispered into the boy's ear seductively, causing Kiba to shiver with delight.

"Either." Doggy boy panted, lust consuming all rational thoughts. Bug boy picked up the other bridal style, running straight to the closest house. Which turned out to be Kibas.

Shino bursts through the door, uninvited, carrying Kiba up to his room. Kiba's mom looked at the two boys as they went to the bedroom. Understanding, his mom sweat dropped, and decided she needed to go shopping. Once Shino slammed Kiba's room door and clicked the lock, he pushed dog boy against the locked door. He crashed his lips into the other, demanding entrance instantly. The kiss turned into a battle of dominance, which soon Shino won.

"Bed." Kiba whined, as he wrapped his legs around Shino's waist. They ground as Shino brought them to the clean bed. Dropping dog boy onto the soft bed, he started to slowly take off his own clothes. He made it as slow as possible, making sure Kiba got a good view of the teasing.

A growl came from the bed, and a smirk plastered on Shino's lips. He slid off his pants, keeping on his boxers for now. He then crawled onto the awaiting brunette, and pressed his lips onto the others. Shino's hand slowly slipped into the bottom boy's shirt, rubbing his fingers all over his chest. He tweaked Kiba's already hard nipples, causing a low moan to come from the boy.

Bug boy broke their kiss to slip off doggy boy's shirt and jacket. Shino took a minute to gaze at the fit chest before him, licking his lips in anticipation. Bug boy lowered his mouth to the nipple he tweaked not too long ago. Flicking his tongue across it, he looks up to see Kiba's reaction. The look on the boy's face made Shino's cock twitch.

"Kiba…" Shino moaned said boy's name in his ear. This causing Kiba to thrust his hips into the others. Shino growled lowly, turned on by Kiba's lust. He quickly stripped dog boy's pants and boxers in one swift movement along with his own boxers. A gasp came from Kiba as his hard on was suddenly brought out in the cold air. Shino smirked as he wrapped his hand firmly around the other boy's member. He started to pump it slowly, gaining speed while bringing out loud noises from Kiba that turned on the other boy.

Shino brought up three fingers to Kiba's mouth, wanting him to lubricate them. Kiba obliged and covered them thoroughly in his saliva. Once bug boy thought that his fingers where good enough, he pulled them away with a pop. He stopped his pumping of Kiba's member, sliding his hand onto his butt cheek. He gave a light squeeze as he entered his first digit into dog boy's tight hole. Shino slipped in the next after a minute, and does some scissoring motions.

Kiba's face showed discomfort, but no pain. Bug boy took this as a good thing, and entered his final finger. This caused dog boy to groan out in pain, but Shino continued to move the fingers around. He got bored of this soon, his need to be in Kiba growing by the second. He pulled his fingers from the now stretched hole, making doggy boy pout from emptiness.

Shino decided it would be better just to get it over with, and thrusted his cock all the way into the other boy's hole. A scream came from Kiba, and tears slowly fell from his eyes. Bug boy soothed the boy, licked away the tears, and stayed still so he wouldn't hurt the boy more.

It took all of Shino's self-control not to thrust in and out of Kiba. After a while, dog boy gave bug boy permission to continue. So, the boy on top pulled almost all the way out, only to slam right back in. A loud scream of pleasure came from Kiba as he hit a certain bundle of nerves.

"Faster!" Kiba yelled in pure bliss as Shino continued to thrust. Bug boy instantly obliged, letting out a few grunts as he went faster. Throughout the house, all you could hear were shouts of pleasure from doggy boy, and loud grunts and moans from Shino.

"Shino! I'm ganna…!" Kiba tried to warn the other, but was cut of by a loud scream as his seed shot out. Shino followed after him when dog boy's walls clenched around him. A loud moan came from bug boy as he released deep inside Kiba.

Shino pulled out of Kiba's ass, and plopped right next to Kiba. A sigh of joy came from dog boy, as he looked over to the tired boy next to him.

"Shino, I have to tell you something." Kiba whispered softly, with worry laced in his voice. Shino turned to the other curious.

"I love you…" Kiba said sadly to bug boy, waiting to be rejected. A small, caring smile played on Shino's lips as he pulled doggy boy into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Shino whispered back at the other. Kiba looked at him surprised, but that was replaced with happiness.

"I'm glad that I was in heat." Kiba said sleepily, closing his eyes, and falls into a peaceful sleep.

"Me too…" Shino says back once he was sure the other was asleep. He pressed his lips to Kiba's forehead, before going to sleep as well.

The End


End file.
